Beginning
by Ayame0193
Summary: Susannah Simon has nothing to worry about now. Well that's what she thought anyway. Her relationship with Jesse is going dreamily. But now a new obstacle is about to make her life a living hell. Again.
1. Preface

_Pitch black. Everything is pitch black. I hear the ocean._

_ Is really choppy but I can't see it. I'm afraid of what can happen out here._

_ But then I see that Jesse is beside me. I see his radiant smile that makes me less worried. _

_He reached out and touched my cheek, I close my eyes by his touch. _

_When I open my eyes, I see that is not Jesse but someone I hate so much that I would do anything to kick his ass._

_ He leans over and tries to kiss me but I turn my head away and try to run but no such luck. _

_He mysteriously is in front of me expression looks as if somebody has punched him in the gut _

_–which I would totally do for him- I try to run the other direction but there is nowhere to run. _

_He cornered me to the far edge of the cliff. _

_I feel a hand on my back that pushes me to the bottomless pit. I hear him laugh and I scream._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Susannah?"

Why am I having nightmares about _him_? This has never happened to me before. Well at least not dreams about _him_ anyway.

"Susannah?"

This can't be happening? This is beyond insanity!

"Susannah? Are you alright? You haven't eaten since the food arrived." Jesse said anxiously breaking my reverie.

I looked up and see Jesse's worried face. But not only I can see it but also everyone else can. It's been 6 months since Jesse has been 're-born' as Father Dominic describes it. I still can't believe Jesse is here in this century with me. Sometimes I think this is all a dream but I never have dreams in which I'm totally happy. Given to my recent nightmares.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." I said hastily.

"About what exactly?" Jesse asked curiously, raising the eyebrow with the cute scar that makes me lose my balance.

I hesitated. But then why should I keep secrets from the person I love the most. Besides he knows me too well.

"It's about this dream I've been having these past few days... well it's more like a nightmare."

Jesse raised both his eyebrows now.

"What's it about?" he asked.

I really didn't want to tell him. And I didn't want to even think about it. Because the more I think about it the angrier I get.

"Well...in the dream I think I'm at the Point, but I can't see exactly where I am because it's completely dark. Then I saw..." I trailed off and looked away. My hand formed into a fist on the table.

Jesse reached over and grabbed my fisted hand with the both of his.

"What kind of nightmare caused such an effect to you?" he asked full of concern.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him I had a dream about _him_. I couldn't bring myself to even believe it. Jesse could see that I couldn't say anything more so he released my hand.

"Everything is going to be alright." he assured me.

I looked up and saw his heartbreaking smile. I smiled back.

"Now eat, the food is going to get cold."

And I did what he said. When we were done eating we went to the parking lot of By the Sea café, where Jesse's Mercedes was parked.

Did I mention that he is now _rich_?

Yeah, well it was about 2 months after Jesse was _reincarnated_. He received a letter from the bank that stated that he had an appointment at 1 P.M. with the manager of the bank. He really didn't know why they wanted to meet him for because he was like the new guy in town. He went to the appointment anyway just to see what it was about. When he met with Mr. Lewis he went straight to the point.

"Mr. De Silva we have something that belongs to you. Now we know that you had no idea that you were a descendant to a very powerful family that originated from here." Mr. Lewis said.

Which of course he didn't know that Jesse is…well…"older" than him for like about oh I don't know... 105 years!

Mr. Lewis kept explaining to Jesse about his family and who they were up until he interrupted him by telling him that he had to get to the hospital soon because he couldn't be late for class.

"Yes of course. My apologies, well going back to what I said before about having something that belongs to you Mr. De Silva well it could be quite a shock to you." Mr. Lewis said.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"Well we were checking our archives and we found that your family had saved their money in this very bank. And we also found out that it's still here." Mr. Lewis said.

"Money? There's still money left of my family?" Jesse said incredulously.

"Yes, and quite a big amount if I may say so myself." Mr. Lewis said with a smile.

"How much?" Jesse asked hesitantly.

"About 3.5 million dollars."

Jesse was so shocked that well according to what he told me he couldn't move. Mr. Lewis sent his secretary to fetch him some water. Mr. Lewis told Jesse that he was going to deposit the money to his account for his convenience.

Jesse still shocked about the whole thing shook Mr. Lewis' hand in a dazed and went out to the parking lot to get his '86 Ford sedan. When he got over the shock he didn't go directly to the hospital.

When the last class of the day let out I was on my way with CeeCee and Adam to the student parking lot when I saw that Jesse was there leaning on his car like a model. When he saw me coming out of the gate he straightened up and smiled that sexy smile at me that made me not only swoon but also another group of girls as well. Which quite frankly made me a little jealous of the fact.

"Hey." I said casually. Out of the corner of my eye saw that the group of girls that swooned at my boyfriend's smile were shooting me envious looks, which made me smile a little.

"Hi." Jesse said with another smile and his eyes were filled with excitement. Jesse looked over my shoulder and greeted CeeCee and Adam which I forgot they were with me at the time.

"Hi, Jesse." CeeCee said.

"Yo." Adam said with a nod.

"What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I just came back from the bank." Jesse said with a grin.

"Well... I think we better go. See you later Suze." CeeCee said while dragging Adam to his car.

"Okay, now tell me what happened?"

Jesse opened the passenger door and gestured for me to get in.

I stood there for a second, and then just gave up. I got in the car and took out my Steve Madden sunglasses I bought at Macy's last week.

Jesse didn't speak a word inside the car.

When I started to ask he interrupted me and told me to be patient.

I was starting to get worried about what exactly happened at the bank. I realized when Jesse turns left on Carmel by the Sea Boulevard where we were going.

Not that I minded really, but it was weird that he came here. He parked the car and went around it to get my door. I had to get used to him doing this because in this century it isn't accustomed to open the doors for girls. But he's a gentleman and I love that about him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened at the bank?" I was getting really impatient. We were now walking toward the beach and it was beautiful. The sun was connecting with the horizon, blue and orange colors filled the sky.

"Susannah, I have great news." Jesse said excitedly.

"Well what are they?"

"The manager of the bank told me that they were checking their archives and they found an old account that was my family's. He said that given that I'm the 'last descendant' of the De Silva family, that I've inherited the fortune."

"How much is it?" I asked curiously.

Jesse smiled and said "3.5 million dollars."

"_What?_!"I shrieked_. _

That's a lot of money given things considered.

"Oh my god..." That's all I said. I was so shocked that I couldn't see very well because I couldn't even blink.

And now Jesse drives a Mercedes convertible - in which I have to say I looked fantastic in- and he is thinking about buying a condo.

"Do you really think your stepfather won't mind that you missed dinner?" Jesse asked for the millionth time.

"I called home and told David to let him know that I wasn't going to be there for dinner so relax."

"If you are sure." He smiled.

He opened the car door for me. We didn't talk the whole way home. I know that I have to tell him about that dream. But I just can't seem to bring myself to do so.

When we got to 99 Pine crest Drive, Jesse turned off the engine and turned to me.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked worried.

_Okay Suze, this is your chance you can do this, just tell him about the damn dream!_

"Jesse, I'm fine, okay. Don't worry." I said with a faint smile.

At that moment Jesse cupped my face with his hands and looked intently into my eyes.

"Susannah." his voice was heavy that if I'm not mistaking was filled with passion.

"You know how much I love you and I would do anything to protect you."

"I know that Jesse. I love you too."

There was a gleam in Jesse's eyes. He pulled me gently toward him. When our lips met he moved his hands from my face and embraced me as if he were protecting me from the world itself. Eventually he pulled his face away and looked into my eyes one more time and I in his. There was a connection between us as if we were the only ones left on the planet.

"Goodnight _Querida_." Jesse said a little breathless.

"Goodnight." I said a little breathless myself.

Jesse got out of the car and opened the car door for me. I stepped out and walked to the front porch. When I reached the door I turned and waved to Jesse. I know that most mothers are excited that their daughter's have a boyfriend but my mom goes to the extreme. She ambushed me once I got inside, asking all sorts of questions, like where we had dinner? What did we eat? And what we do on our date?

To skip these embarrassing questions I announced that I was very tired and that I wanted to get some sleep. After my mom left me off the hook – for now anyway- I went directly to the bathroom to take a shower and changed into my silk pajamas. But sleep was the last thing on my mind for I knew that once I went to sleep he was going to hunt me again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't sleep one bit.

This is just getting ridiculous. I can't even sleep soundly like I used to anymore. I kept tossing and turning and sleep wouldn't come. It was 2 a.m. and I was still awake. I just can't seem to get over these nightmares. The sun was beginning to rise so I got up and went to the bathroom. Because of these stupid nightmares I now have dark circles and bags.

Bags!

I got ready for school. I have to say that my ensemble was awesome even though I was lacking sleep. I looked great in my black suede Nine West boots, accompanied with my Citizens of Humanity skinny jeans and gray BCBGMAXAZRIA Jersey and Charmeuse Top.

Mornings in the Ackerman house are the craziest. Andy, my stepfather is a master cook. And not just in cooking he is also a carpenter.

Yeah no joke.

He owns his own business and his own home improvement show -that airs only locally- but he makes my mom happy so I've learned to endure it.

Once we finished eating breakfast Brad, David, and I headed for school.

School is actually the place where I'm calm and all my problems just melt away. Sounds crazy doesn't it. Here I have my best friends CeeCee and Adam - Now a happy couple- and Father D. who is the first person that I've ever met that has the same "gift" -as he put it- I have. Which is communicating with ghosts.

I'm not kidding.

We are called mediators. Which if you think about it, it kind of suits what we do. We get visited by ghosts who have unfinished business and we have to finish said business for them so they can move on.

Sounds easy right?

Well you couldn't have been more wrong.

The sacrifice that a teenage girl like myself has to pay to have this "gift" is quite big. But that has changed.

Before I couldn't do things a normal teenage girl could do, like going on a date or have a boyfriend because I was helping ghosts. I never had a normal teenage life. Until now. Ghosts don't bother me as much as before.

I mean with 4 mediators at their service you can really just pick and go.

Oh yeah did I tell you that Jesse is a mediator?

Yeah well that shocked me too when I found out, but it made me eternally happy at the same time. I mean now Jesse, _my_ Jesse can see ghosts. Just like me.

Who's the fourth mediator you ask?

Well he is the captain of the tennis team, a model student at Junipero Serra Academy and he is dating the most popular girl in school. He also had a crush on me -borderline to near obsession- but now we are really good friends.

"Hey, Suze." Paul came up to me while I was heading for my locker.

"Hey, Paul." I said cheerfully.

Paul is also a mediator. Well he prefers to be called Shifter. This is another one of my "amazing" talents. I can go in and out of the spirit plane. But that comes with a price.

"So how's life? It's been a while since we've talked." he said.

"Yeah it has been. My life is great." I grinned remembering of Jesse.

"I can tell." Paul grinned back.

When Jesse was in coma where I almost lost him forever, Paul was there supporting me. When Jesse woke up he realized that we couldn't be what he wanted us to become. And since then things have been a little awkward. I think the only time we actually talked after the incident was at the winter formal.

"So how's Jesse? I heard that he got a hefty amount of money."

"Jesse's doing well. Wait….where did you hear that?" I asked shockingly.

"Suze, there's nothing in Carmel that is a secret. Well….except 'our' secret." he said with a wink.

"Yeah well it's still a little creepy." I said while reaching for my Trig textbook.

Paul chuckled.

"So how are things with Kelly?"

Paul suddenly stopped smiling.

"Good…" he said in a low voice.

Well this is weird. I could have sworn that they were doing great.

Was I wrong?

"What's wrong? Did you guys have a fight or something?" I asked.

"Hey! Did you know that we have a new student today?" he said changing the subject.

"Paul…." I started to say right before I saw CeeCee running towards me and almost crashed into me.

"Suze…" she said still panting.

"Well good morning to you too Cee." I said sarcastically.

"Forget about that! Listen….you won't believe who came back to school?" she said a little less breathless.

Before she could say who it was, it was already too late.

"Hello Suze." said a male voice that hunted me in my sleep. The same voice of the creep that tried to kill me and the people I care about.

The voice of someone that I hated so much that it was hard to contain myself and not kick his ass in front of the whole student body. Also the voice that as of till now made me fear him even more than in my nightmares.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is not happening!

What the hell is he doing here! What was Father Dominic thinking let him back into the academy! Knowing what he'd done in the past. And I'm not talking about something small like stealing from the chapel or drinking in school property. But murder!

Murder!

Paul certainly didn't know why I reacted in such a manner so what he did was understandable.

"Hey, you must be the new student? I'm Paul Slater." Paul thrust his hand.

"Actually I'm an old student here. I'm Michael Meducci." taking Paul's hand and pumped it with one business like shake.

Hearing that name I felt like my life crumbled before my eyes.

It's just not possible that Michael, _Michael Meducci _is in Junipero Serra Academy! Some of the seniors were sneering at him, while others were talking in low whispers about him. Even CeeCee looked appalled. Paul had no idea who he was talking to.

"Do you two know each other?" Paul asked shifting his eyes between me and Michael.

"No!" I shouted instantly.

Paul raised his eyebrows surprised by my reply.

"Yes, I'm very acquainted with Miss Simon here." Michael said with a grin on his face.

Oh I would give anything to wipe that grin off his face!

Michael looked paler than he was before and…buffed. I mean like he worked out every day. Well, being in prison does make you pale given that you are stored inside. And I think what they do for entertainment there is exercising because really…Michael looks like a swim suit model.

"Not too well." I said coldly.

"Ah…don't be like that Suze. Is that any way to treat an old friend?" He asked with a hurtful expression. His right hand was slowly moving towards my cheek.

I slapped his hand away from me before he got even closer.

"We aren't and we weren't friends."

"Really? Because I thought you-" but before he could finish what he started to say CeeCee interrupted him with a loud clearing of her throat.

"Well…I think we better get to class." CeeCee said with a very high voice.

CeeCee grabbed my shoulders turned me around and started pushing me forward. I didn't necessarily protest. I was more than glad that I was out of there because if I had been there for one more minute, well I think I might have lost it.

When it was lunch time CeeCee, Adam, and I sat at our usual bench. CeeCee brought her usual bag of baby carrots but this time she also brought brownies. Which was odd for CeeCee but I guess one does anything for the one you love. Adam was devouring a brownie when he all of the sudden asked me about something I've been trying very hard to forget all morning.

"So I heard that Meducci is back." Adam said with animosity.

"I still don't understand how he got back to school. I thought that he was expelled." CeeCee said still bewildered about what happened this morning.

I was still trying to process that myself but it just didn't make any sense. I went to Father Dom's office but the secretary said that he wasn't in his office until tomorrow. He is lucky that he wasn't there at that moment because I was about to blow out of control and demand why the hell did he admitted Michael back into school! It's just insane! He is a murderer! He murder 4 people in cold blood. He tried to kill me, my family and my best friend. He is a psychopath and he shouldn't be here.

"I just don't get it…" I said trailing off own my thoughts.

"Don't get what Suze?" said a voice from behind me that broke my reverie and made me jump out of my seat.

Michael was standing behind us without a care in the world. CeeCee and Adam were startled has well that they looked at Michael with wide eyes.

"That you are here given to what you did! And what you tried to do to me and my family!" I said nearly shouting the words.

Michael frowned at my words as if they hurt him. Well I'm not going to fall for his tricks.

"What can I do so that you can forgive me? It wasn't my intention for you to be inside the car." he said almost whispering.

"But you still tried to kill my family and my best friend! What did Gina ever do to you, huh? And what about David? He had nothing to do with any of that! "

"I apologize, please forgive me…"

I have to say that he did look like he was really sorry but I didn't care how sorry he looked.

No not this time.

"I can't forgive someone that tried to kill my family." I said in the coldly.

"Lunch break is over! Everyone back to class." Sister Ernestine shouted for everyone to hear.

"Let's go we are going to be late for class." I said to CeeCee and Adam. I turned around without looking back at Michael.

I don't know what he is doing here or why, but I'm going to find out.


	5. Chapter 4

" Meducci is back at your school?! What was Father Dominic thinking?!" Jesse said appalled about the fact. I don't blame him he was there with me when the angels who wanted to get revenge on Michael just sort of kicked our asses- well my ass to be exact- I had some ribs broken, so one piece swim suits we only worn at the beach which totally sucked.

" You are not safe at school any more _Querida_. This is very serious." Jesse took my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. When his eyes made contact with mine I felt safe…like the world won't dare to touch me.

" Have you talked to Father Dominic about this?" Jesse asked.

" I was going to do so today but he had an errand to attend so he wasn't in school for the whole day but I'll talk to him tomorrow first thing."

" I think we better keep a close eye on Meducci just in case."

And that I would certainty do, I know that Michael is there for a reason and I swear I'm going to find out.

" I just know that he is there for something, I feel it I just don't know what that is?" I said.

" Well whatever he is up to we'll know." Jesse said as a matter of fact.

" I certainly hope so." I placed my head on Jesse's shoulder while looking at the view from the Point. It was such a beautiful night that I called Jesse after dinner and suggested to come to the Point. I had other intentions on coming here but I just couldn't contain myself from telling him about Michael.

The next day I tried to pretend like nothing had happen the day before, that everything was great. But that didn't last long because once the assembly that we regularly have here at Junipero Serra Academy was over and we had to move on to first period Michael walked up to me.

" Good morning Suze." Michael said with a grin on his face.

" I don't see nothing good about it." I said acidly.

" Aww…don't be that way Suze. I've apologized countless times."

" Yeah but that still doesn't justifies the fact that you tried to kill us." I snapped.

Even though I didn't say it so loud, some people still heard me and looked straight to our direction.

" I was just going for one target. I didn't mean for all of you to----"

" Brad is still part of my family Michael!" I shouted.

Everyone that was in the hall way stopped and stared at us with wide eyes.

" Look Michael I don't have time for your pointless apologies okay?" I turned around and didn't even wait for a reply.

When lunch came around I took the opportunity to go see Father D. lucky for me that he was at there.

" Good afternoon Susannah. Its been quite a while." Father Dom. Said so innocently, but that wasn't going to stop me from what I was set to do.

" Lets just get to the point. What the hell is Michael Meducci doing here?!" I said scornfully.

" Susannah! I will not allowed such language here. Remember this is still a church." Father D. said appalled.

" I apologize, but you still haven't answered me the reason he is here?! How could just admitted him back into to school? Isn't that against the law or something?!"

" Not if he had a good behavior in prison. The reason I admitted him back was because he was one of our best students and he is repentant about what happen so I gave him a second chance to make amends."

I was just so shocked about all of this that I was speechless. I just couldn't believe what I was listening.

" That doesn't mean he is going to succeed Father Dom. He is hated by the whole school and for much as he tries to apologize about what he did I'm not going to forgive him. " I said with all the resentment that I could muster.

" Susannah, don't you think he deserves a second chance to revise the past?" he asked.

" No I do not think he deserves a second chance! He tried to kill my family and my best friend! That not something you just let go Father D." I said nearly shouting.

" There is no reason to shout Susannah…" he said in a low and pleasant voice.

" Its because you are not listening to what I'm saying."

" Yes, I am Susannah but I unlike you, I believe that Michael has chosen the path of righteousness and we should give him the benefit of doubt."

" That's what you said about Paul Father D." I said skeptically.

" But in the end I was correct wasn't I Susannah? I am just advocating you to consider it."

Yeah right. The benefit of doubt. We have I heard that before.

" Look Father D. I'm not going to consider it, just so we can get that clear. Jesse and I are going to keep an eye on him if he tries anything funny?"

Father Dominic sighed and looked at me intently. It seems like what he said in my expression made him re-think what he was going to say at that moment.

" Do as you wish Susannah…I guess I can't get through to you, but what I do ask is that you should forgive him. He can't go on if you don't." he said with a sweet voice.

I looked at Father Dom. I got up from the chair I always sit in when we have one of long conversations. I headed for the door.

" If you were in my shoes Father Dominic I don't think you would forgive him either."

I opened the door and went out to the office. The salty sea air cleared my head a little, but even it's a beautiful day it didn't seem to be a peaceful one.


End file.
